republiccommandofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Obi wan masterexxx10
"Welcome, little one. This is your first day. Your designation will be Obi wan masterexxx10. We expect great things from you. You have been born into dangerous times. A sharp mind will be the key to survival. But as often as not, it will be your inherent physical traits that win the day. And in this regard, you will be superior to your more common brethren. For you are a commando, something truly special. Your weapons, your armor, and most importantly, your brothers. The aiwha of our world hunt in pods to bring down much larger prey. So too, will you join your brothers and become fierce hunters for the Republic. Now, join your pod, and embrace your destiny as their leader. Join Delta Squad: Delta 40, your foundation, a pure and uncomplicated soldier; 62, the heart and soul of your team; and 07, the fiercest hunter of all your brethren. You are each a piece of a whole person, and the Republic will call on you to defend, and give your lives if need be." Olarom/Welcome Su cuy'gar! Welcome to Republic Commando wiki! You may edit whenever you like, weather you got a Republic Commando products or not. But we do have rules in this wiki though: 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Behind the Scene" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. No Sock Puppetry 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. Be nice to each other, so please, no rude remarks. 7. Have Fun! Alright Trooper, good luck. Anakin Skyobiliviator Oya! Mm how should I know you have learn your lesson? If you don't learn anything it is pointless. I will be nice and lower the block to 3 months, during that time, improve your grammar/spelling and better sentance structure. Remember, I don't like vandals and if you notice, I gave you too many warnings. When you write something, I would like you to use the Source mode because it can show spelling errors. And before you get overjoyed, I want to tell you that Chance is now keeping his eye on you. Oh, and one last thing: You should be glad that I delete your ARC-170 page or else Chance is going to be furious. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:47, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay Why can you log in the account with window 8? When you sometime write an article or leave messages, most of them don't make sense, like don't misuse too much triple dots (...) and be more descriptive. Spend some time in Wookieepedia to study their sentance structure, and be warned, they are MUCH stricter than we are. And may I remind you that do not copy articles from Wookieepedia, as you can get blocked for that too. Now the admin request, you need to be a good user first. This is because Chance and Kingo is now uncertain about you and Sam retired, but I need to see more proof that you don't over use Admin power. About when the Admins are active, look here and scroll on the bottom for our schedule. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) There you are free. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Obi wan masterexxx10 17:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oops I accidentally block your IP address also, so edit with the other computer now. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) So... you are now unblocked right? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 23:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC)